The Cycles of Lunacy
by Digimon Dreamer
Summary: Crona has been saved by Maka and has joined Spartoi but Asura still is at large. As Shibusen continues their search to find him, Spartoi puts on a play. During it though, Crona's Madness begins to come back. Is this thanks to Asura? Or is it the "Lunacy"?
1. A Special Visitor

**Author Notes: **Beware, spoilers for the manga!

So the other day, I was wondering what would have happened in terms of the plot if Crona had been found and saved BEFORE Asura had been found to have been hiding on the moon? Well this is my answer- this fanfic focuses on Crona being a part of Spartoi and the events of which will take place as Shibusen's search for Asura continues. Will Crona's weird Madness connection to Asura help too? Or will it end in his destruction as Asura tries to corrupt Crona into falling into Madness once again? Along the way, Spartoi joins the newly made Drama Club in the school and they perform a play. But why does this play's plot feel so familiar to Crona? Is Asura trying to corrupt him in this way too? Or is his mind playing tricks with him? Yeah, that has to be it... right?

Only time will tell where Crona's fate ends up and if Shibusen can find Asura in time. So I hope you enjoy this story!

I do not own Soul Eater, Atsushi Okubo does.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: A special visitor<strong>

**...**

Crona's mind couldn't process what was happening, everything happened so quick. Had he only been with Maka a few minutes ago? Had they just been reading a book together? She left and…

When did he get here?

The pink haired boy sat upright in his bed, inching away as far as he could from the pale skinned man in front of him. He sat on the edge of the bed, his scarfs hanging down and trailing across the bedroom floor. Some of his black hair was in front of his eyes, but it didn't matter as Crona knew he was still looking at him from his many other eyes. Like the ones in his hair… whose pupils were now looking straight at him.

He didn't know how to deal with so many eyes looking at him like that, staring intently as if he could see into his soul- which he wouldn't doubt. But was he staring at his soul because he wanted to eat it or…?

The anorexic man turned to Crona, and this caused the other to freeze up and not move. If he moved, what would happened to him? He knew who this man in front of him was… he remembered Maka describing it to him perfectly. It was true that Crona never saw him, but right now, he knew he was staring at that man she had told him about.

The name passed by his lips.

"A-Asura."

Hearing his name, Asura smiled, happy to be addressed by Crona. _"So you know me? I'm thrilled to hear that because I know everything about you." _

"H-how did you end up here? Where did you come from?" This wasn't making any sense to him, that much was true. How did the Kishin end up in his bedroom, inside of Maka and Soul's apartment? Everyone was still looking for the Kishin so, what was he doing in Crona's bedroom?

Asura looked to the side and then back to Crona. _"I'm not really here, you see. I'm a product of your mind; a hallucination. But at the same time, I 'am talking to you through the Madness…" _He motioned to Crona's forehead. _"And I 'am curious. It appears your Madness is in a dormant state now."_

The swordsman moved further away. It didn't matter if he was not getting that much distance, but even an inch was enough. Just so long as he wasn't anywhere near this man. Where was Maka? She would help him, right?

"_Strange… it appears your Madness works in cycles. Sometimes you are sane. Sometimes you are insane. Maybe there is a reason for that?" _He picks up the picture on Crona's nightstand. It is a picture of Maka and Crona, holding up the results of their recent test.

Maka got a 100%, obviously. Crona got an 81%, to which Maka responded that he still did a good job. Even now, he still remembered that day… Soul had helped him out with studying that night before. He was glad it had paid off. They had taken that picture to celebrate it.

But now, Asura was picking up that picture. _"It's possible, that your… interactions with those around you is what is effecting your Madness. I wouldn't doubt it. You are the type of person who needs human contact. But-"_

At this point, Asura ripped the picture in half, much to Crona's shock. He then crumpled up the Maka side and threw it to the floor before showing Crona his own side in the picture. _"You don't need those interactions. Because in the end, with it comes fear and hurt."_

He sighed before laying down the picture back on the nightstand. _"Might I call these cycles you have as your 'Cycles of Lunacy'? I think it fits quite good, wouldn't you agree?"_

After so many minutes of silence, Crona finally found his voice. "N-No! I'm sane now and-" But Asura put his hand up to quiet the Meister. _"I don't want to hear it. Just accept it and things will be much better…"_

When did he get to this point? Crona's eyes scanned the room, which had rapidly changed. There were eyes dripping like water from the ceiling. There were hands and arms crawling out from under his bed, growing in length in hopes of dragging him away. He watched as Asura smiled to him before some of the hands grabbed his legs.

"What?" He screamed as he was pulled off of his bed. Lying on the floor, the eyes from the ceiling dripped down more and some of the drops hit his face. The liquid wasn't water nor blood. It was just liquid but a type he couldn't place.

The hands grabbed more at him as they began to pull him more. But they weren't pulling him under the bed now. No, he found himself being dragging into the darkness under his floor. Where had that come from, he wasn't sure. But he was being pulled into never-ending darkness and he looked above at Asura.

He smiled down at him and waved. _"Remember your cycles of Lunacy! The Madness can affect you at any time and then I will be there!"_

And then, everything went black.

* * *

><p>When Crona opened his eyes again, he once again was met with the sight of darkness. But before he could scream, his eyes adjusted to the darkness. He was in his room, lying in his bed. So that meant…<p>

He quickly turned to look to his nightstand and saw the picture, completely untouched.

It had all just been a dream. Well, more of a nightmare but it was ok. Crona just had another bad dream like he always had.

There was no more Madness inside of him. Maka had saved him.

So why doubt it? She always did things the right way. Why else was he here now than the fact she saved him?

He gave a sigh of relief. It was still a few more hours before he had to get up, but he didn't mind turning on the lamp on his nightstand. His room was bathed in light.

Looking around, he spotted the white uniform in his closet. His Spartoi uniform, the symbol of him being in the elite group of Shibusen.

He couldn't help but flash a small smile. "Tomorrow… I can live another day with them all. I'm happy to know that and I'm happy to have been allowed that. Thank you…" He said to no one in particular.

But if one had to guess, he was most likely praying.

* * *

><p>...Well, at least it was all just a dream, right? Or was it? Was Asura really there or was he not? What in Crona's mind is the truth and what is the false? We just will have to see!<p>

See you next time!


	2. Come for the Drama, Stay for the Drama

**Author Notes: **Once again, this fanfic holds many spoilers for the manga. You have been warned. But if you do read the manga, then I hope you enjoy this!

I do not own Soul Eater, Atsushi Okubo does.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Come for the Drama, Stay for the Drama<strong>

…

Their footsteps clicked loudly on the cobblestone road as the three of them walked to school that morning. Crona observed as Maka and Soul were having conversation with each other.

"It's your night, Soul. You got to make the dinner!" Maka gave him a smug smile. "And I expect something good!"

Soul shook his head. "You know Crona is a better cook than me! Right?" He directed his attention to the boy walking behind them and Maka turned back to him as well.

Crona shifted a little since he was more comfortable observing them than getting into the conversation. Granted, he had been getting better over this past month so he didn't really mind talking with them. He was getting better at it every day.

"W-well, I guess. But I wouldn't consider myself a good cook." His eyes darted to glance at Maka, who was smiling the whole time. Of course she knew he was being humble.

Soul laughed. "If you aren't a 'good' cook then what does that make me?"

"The one who burns the curry every time I put you in charge of watching it." Maka responded, not holding back any of her feelings about it.

"Damn it, Maka! You know that was an accident!"

"Yeah, it was… except it happened more than once!"

Crona felt at ease with his friends and he couldn't imagine any other way he would have wanted to live. It had only been a month since Maka had found him in that church in Italy and since she saved him from the Madness before it ate away at the rest of his soul. He was trying his best to show her how grateful he was to her. But he knew that no matter how many times he said that he was thankful, he would never know when it was enough. She saved him again, for the 2nd time in his life. She gave him back the sunlight and saved him from the darkness. And she did more than that…

He couldn't help but think back to that moment.

_iHer hug felt warm, heating him up when he had felt cold this whole time. The girl from his memories that he was only thought was a creation of his imagination, she was now there and tangible in front of him. She didn't even mind his crying, his tears staining her white outfit. White to show how pure she was. It truly reflected the angel she was to him._

_As his memories returned to him, he felt as if everything that had burdened him this whole time was lifted off his shoulders. Everything that felt so strange and unfamiliar to him was suddenly something new and exciting. Something he could discover for himself. And as the girl showed him a small object, he knew that there was even more he still had to discover. _

"_I love you Crona. And I don't want to lose you either… my Papa gave me this and I hope you don't mind." She showed him a small ring, a wedding ring. "This ring will protect your soul from the Madness, that's what I was told. So I want you to have it and…"_

_She hesitated for a minute, her face flushed with a large and very apparent blush._

"_And I want to marry you someday! This is my proposal!" She shouted this last part, quickly but Crona was able to hear every word clearly. It took a moment before it fully clicked in his head what Maka had just said. _

"_M-marry? …Why? Why do you want to marry me?" Who would have chosen him of all people? He had killed so many people and had even gotten to the border point of becoming a Kishin! But now, Maka was asking to marry him? Weren't they still too young for that? Well she did say that she wanted to marry him 'someday'…_

_But the fact that she wanted to do it one day, to be with him… "Maka-chan." _

_He had never been able to explain those feelings he had for Maka every since he had met her, but he knew that he had wanted to be with her no matter what. Maybe he did feel love for her? So that meant-_

"_I do want to marry you. But it will take awhile before we are old enough to officially marry. So please accept this proposal." It was easier to say it a 2__nd__ time it appeared and she showed him that she was truthful by revealing the smile she had on her face. _

_She had spent this whole time trying to find him… _

_He nodded. "I-if you want to then…" He took the ring into his hands, cold against his fingertips but at the same time, it felt warm like her hug. "Then, I will." He said this last part with as best he could to sound serious despite how flustered he was now. He felt the blush appearing on his face._

_Ever so gently, he slipped the ring onto his finger. His finger was skinny so the ring was somewhat loose but not a lot. _

_Maka chucked a bit. "Don't worry! You'll grow into it!" And with that, they embraced each other once again in that church./i_

Crona would always treasure that memory and he knew that it was the starting point to his life changing around. Even in the past month, his life had changed around dramatically. He was now back in Shibusen and even had been allowed to join his friends in the Spartoi group. He gained his own unique uniform but had requested that it be similar to Maka's.

That was how he ended up with a matching white suit and boots as well as black stockings. He wore a white long coat and blue shoulder wraps along with it.

And lastly of all, he was still wearing that ring Maka gave him. Although… he had been wearing the ring last night too. When he had that nightmare with Asura. Maka said the ring would 'protect' him from the Madness but Asura was there, right? No- he had already told himself that it wasn't really Asura. That would have been impossible after all.

But, Asura did say that Crona's Madness was now dormant- No! He didn't have the Madness anymore. Maka cured him so that was also impossible! He knew it was. It was…

"Crona?"

Suddenly being pulled out of his thoughts, Crona noticed Maka looking back at him, a concerned look on her face. "Is something wrong? Do you not feel good?"

Crona quickly shook his head. "No, everything is fine! I was just thinking…" He began to walk faster to the speed that Maka and Soul were walking at. "Shall we get going before we are late?"

* * *

><p>Marie was always the type to try to stay calm. But she wouldn't argue against the fact that she was easy to discourage in which case, usually her hammer would do the talking. But this was one time that she couldn't rely on her strength to get her out of this situation.<p>

She had just been told that Stein was going back to being the permanent teacher for class Crescent Moon. Usually, she wouldn't have minded although she would have been a little bored being left alone at the Patchwork Lab, but she didn't need to worry about that now.

Shinigami-sama had just informed her of her need to now have to become the teacher for a new class. To be correct, she had to think up not so much a new class, but an after school class. A 'club'. And she was going to be in charge of the new club.

But what club would she do?

She paced back in forth inside of the Shibusen library. That was the best place to think after all. But she had been trying to think up an idea for a club that she would be good at teacher for over an hour! Still nothing.

"Oh why do I have to be in charge of a club? What could I do good?" Of course, in this moment of confusion, she didn't notice the bookcase next to her before she collided with it. Falling to the ground, one of the books hit her on the head.

Rubbing her head, sure that she would get a bruise from that; Marie looked down at the book.

"Great plays from the 1940s." She read aloud before picking it up. "Plays? Like in a Drama class… a Drama club! That's it!"

Quickly opening the book, she flipped through the pages before landing on one of the pages in the middle. Her eyes sparkled with excitement before she jumped back up. "This is perfect! A Drama club where the students can act out in plays! I'm sure it would be fun! And this is something I can teach!"

Everything had turned around for her as she thought over all they would need to do to get a play ready but it would be worth it. There wasn't a Drama Club in Shibusen and she was sure that Shinigami-sama would mind a little fun like that.

"I'm sure he would approve of this! He is the quirky type after all!" With his worries settled, she rushed to check out the book knowing already what play she would do for the club's first play.

Then after that she would need to make the signs and tell the other children about the new club… She couldn't help but wonder just who would join.

Although she had a good idea of which group she knew would join first.

* * *

><p>And there we go! First chapter done.<p>

Yes, of course this fanfic is also going to be CronaxMaka. If you don't like it, then don't read.

As for the people who do- I'll see you next time! (Read and review!)


End file.
